X5 554
by star2000shadow
Summary: Xander Harris / Dark Angel crossover. Xander gets drunk and makes a wish type of story. I suck at summeries but that's the basics, xander becomes an X-5 and the rest is history.
1. Chapter 1 Bar Code part 1

_**X5-554**_

_**Dark Angel / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter One: Bar Code**_

_**Part: A**_

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter:

Author notes:

Now on with the show..

Alexander LaVelle Harris was having a very very bad day. Buffy was off to collage, and a new boyfriend who didn't like shareing his friends attention with another male.  
or at least that was what Xander was picking up. Willow had Oz, Collage, and the whole Witchyness thing going for her. and Giles was takeing the time to catch up on putting his library to rights. in his home and at the magic shop. considering he no longer worked at the high school, hell considering there WAS no high school. what with having blowen it up five month's ago with the town's mayor inside of it. it wasn't to surprising that life had calmned down for the few month's as the night life reorginized itself as someone else tried to 'take control' of the hell mouth.

Xander wasn't complaining, really he wasn't. he was glad his friends lives where going so well. but it was the fact, seeing as he didn't GO to collage, that they where pushing him to the side. and basically ignoreing him that was irritateing the hell out of him. they'd done it a couple of times.  
One would think after the bad shit that had happend every time they had done so, they'd of learned. but still they where pushing him aside again. when there where patrols no one told him, when they where researching for the newest baddie he had to actually show up at the magic shop in order to get a heads up on who or what was going on that night.

He sighed as he downed another bottle of beer, for once breaking his promise to himself not to ever drink like his parents did. Giles seemed oblivious again. as if he had no clue the girls where doing this. but Xander knew for damn sure he knew it was happening. he slamned the now empty beer bottle to the counter top and rubbed at his face. he was just a little tipsy so the movement had him almost slideing off of the bar stool. okay he was VERY tipsy. but he could swear he'd only had a few drinks...

Somone on his right cleared their throat and Xander's head snapped around, almost sending him to the floor for a second time as he stared at his apparently curious bar stool companion. "Uhh..Um.. Yes?" he slurred out. voice coming out slow and thick in that 'Im about to pass out soon so make it quick ' voices that most drunks got.  
"You look awefull down and I just thought you could use some company.." the voice was smooth and deep with a hint of growel to it. bringing to mind an avalanch just before it crushed you like a bug. "Oh.." Xander waved to the bartender for another drink.

For a while they sat in companionable silence. each lost in their own thoughts. or well at least one would think that. the man sitting next to him had Curly brown hair, and, to Xander anyways, large dark eyes. and a hint of a mustache growing on his face. "So.. Want to tell me about it?" the other asked, shakeing Xander from his drunken thoughts.  
"Tell you about what?" came the half there question. "What's got you in this bar getting drunk"  
That was a good question. and being drunk, and not exactly in his right and normaly overly cautious mind, Xander told him. leaving out the vampires and such and substituteing patrols as walks around town and such. basically group things. about how they didn't seem interested in his own life or in letting him help them with theirs.

How his supposedly best friends where ignoreing him. "And because they often end up with fights or in fights with.." now what was that damn term. he went silent as his alcohal laced mind munderd to the correct term that was being used. "Gangs on Drugs.." he couldn't remember if it was 'PC' or not. so he just went with drugs. "Because Im not trained like they are or with their witchyness..." shit..maybe the guy would think he was beyond drunk.  
of course seeing as he was it wasn't that hard to beleave.

"If you could wish for something to happen to them.. what would that wish be? that they feel the misery they've inflicted on you?" Xander blinked owlishly into the other mans eyes frowning. "Wo'''dn't wish for that.." he mutterd, takeing another pull on his already half empty sixth.. seventh...eigth? beer.  
"Well if you could wish for ANYTHING.." for some reason the man stressed that word. "What would you wish for?" Xander tried to think. really he did something was wrong here really wrong but he couldn't think through the booze in his system. if he could be anything.."a better fighter.." he mumbled.. then.."No a Super Soldier, I'd wish to be a super soldier.."

That sense of 'Wrongness' suddenly intensified as the smooth voice became darker with delight. "Wish Granted"  
Frowning Xander turned and looked up again at the other.. and almost fell off of the chair as he took in the almost hansome face now coverd in wrinkles and bulges of a demon.  
"Oh Shit.." was the only thing his befuddled mind could come up with as a hand touched the back of his neck..and pain tore through his system.

Everything in the room became sharper suddenly. more THERE.. scents invaded his nose and mouth so much so he felt like he was swallowing them. the band, a rather horrible band, on stage suddenly went from drunken annoying, to pure torture on overly sensitive ears that weren't used to adjusting themselves to sound because normaly he only had human hearing.  
He jerked to his feet and found he had his balance easily but before he could move the demon, a wish demon if he wasn't mistaken, was gone in a blink. as if never having been there.

Xander stood there stupiedly then decided he'd done enough dumb things for the night and turned heading for the bar's door. bumping into an army man out with the gang for a drink and knocking his drink from his hand. Xander didn't think he just reacted, hand darting out and grabbing the drink before it could fall to far, and then offering it up to the man. considering this WAS sunnydale, the guy should of just blinked, ignored the weird, and gone back to his seat with his buddy's. instead he looked at Xander in horror.

When the man grabed Xander's free arm, in a grip ment to hurt, which didn't even really register.. Xander reacted and slamned the back of his hand into the other's throat, causeing his gag reflex to kick in, then reached out and shoving hte bear glas onto a nearby table slugged the other while at the same time swipeing his feet from under him as he'd been trained.  
that's when the memories came. of the Drills, the lectures, the classes in stratigies.. of the experiments. the needles, gunk being shoved into their systems.. the memory of his family, his unit.  
Of how they'd named each other. Alexander. Alex to his family. and right along side of those memories where the memories of his life in Sunny dale. meeting willow in school. and at the same time as that, running through the woods with his team in a simulation exercise. and on up. to when he was nine year's old. of when Zack, their 'Teams leader' had hatched the plan to escape the compound.

that was just after Jack, or better knowen as X5-597 to the Trainers, and scientests and other soldiers who knew them. and knew they didn't have 'names'. they'd named themselves. or well Zack and Max had hatched the plan. Max being Xander's twin sister. they where Identical, but for him being a boy and her a girl it was hard to tell them apart. anyways, that was when Jack had had a seizure, he'd held still as long as he could. fighting to keep up right and still like the rest of them. but then the trembling had gotten worse.  
and he'd collapsed to the floor. it wasn'tt he first time Jack had Seizeured, but it was the first time their trainers had noticed it. there was a saying in their barracks. that it was better to be dead then to end up down in the basement.

they'd escaped alright. but had had to move fast, considering Max had also been having Seizure's. and no one wanted her to end up like Jack. Xander shook his head, all the jumbled information comeing to a screatching halt as he heard a foot step behind him, the man he'd hit and sent to the floor just a moment before groaning as he fought to breath. starting to turn, Xander wasn't able to lash out at the soldiers friend who slamned something that felt like one of the bar's pitcher's up side the side of his head, sending him into darkness.  
When he'd come to, he was in the back of a van, persumebly on it's way from sunnydale.

Wrists tapped behind himself and legs free for walking. he took in his position in a moment and twisted lashing out at the one gaurd left in the back with him, never thinking he'd thank the whole sunnydale thing before but he sure as hel was now as he slamned his foot into the other males jaw and snapped his neck easily, he twisted, so his hands could slide the cuff down and around his ass, working his legs between both arms and then he was up and on his feet, slamning into the door's on the back of the van which gave easily.

He raced down the streets, dodged around a corner, and cut across another street, moving nearly as fast as a vamp as he dove down an alley, takeing a running jump start he kicked off of the alley's dead end wall, grasped the top of the wall with his hands and swung himself up and over the top and dropping down on the other side. he then studied the things holding his wrist and with a hard jerk and pull, he got his hands free of at least the thin chain between the wrist cuff's so that he could at least fight back now. running down the alley he dove through another section of brush and fallowed the new memorys to a telephone and dialed Zack's cell phone.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?" came the calm voice that Xander could remember so well. "Zack?" there was a pause and then. "Xan, what's wrong.." Xander took a shakie breath. "Nothing, had a run in with a bunch of Plain cloth soldiers at a bar. out on a night of fun.. I was just .. calling for a... a friendly voice.." he quickly hung up, knowing Zack wouldn't call back, as he took off towards Giles apartments.


	2. Chapter 1 Bar Code part 2

_**X5-554**_

_**Dark Angel / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter One: Bar Code**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter:

Author notes: as you can tell, my time lines bouncing all over the place. I do apologize.

Responses:

Nighetray : thanks for the encouragement Nighetray

cursedgirl: very well..

Now on with the show..

He raced down the streets, dodged around a corner, and cut across another street, moving nearly as fast as a vamp as he dove down an alley, takeing a running jump start he kicked off of the alley's dead end wall, grasped the top of the wall with his hands and swung himself up and over the top and dropping down on the other side. he then studied the things holding his wrist and with a hard jerk and pull, he got his hands free of at least the thin chain between the wrist cuff's so that he could at least fight back now. running down the alley he dove through another section of brush and fallowed the new memorys to a telephone and dialed Zack's cell phone.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?" came the calm voice that Xander could remember so well. "Zack?" there was a pause and then. "Xan, what's wrong.." Xander took a shakie breath. "Nothing, had a run in with a bunch of Plain cloth soldiers at a bar. out on a night of fun.. I was just .. calling for a... a friendly voice.." he quickly hung up, knowing Zack wouldn't call back, as he took off towards Giles apartments.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander could hear Giles grumbleing as he came at Xander's shakeing nocking. okay to Giles it was pounding, but for xander with as rattled as he was it was knocking. He had two sets of memorys. and it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. he could remember getting picked up by his father and mother on their trip. could remember the interveaning ride back to Sunnydale, or as he almost affectionetly called it, 'SunnyHell' USA. they had just reached Sunnydale when a group of terrorists detonated a electromagnetic pulse weapon in the atmosphere over the U.S., destroying the vast majority of computer and communication systems, throwing the country into utter chaos. that was back in 2009. though he could remember it had only been 19 something when Xander Harris, not X5-554 was made.

but his body had clearly growen some. he was the youngest, well him and Max, where the youngest in the group. He listend as Giles mutterd on his breath as he opend the front door to the house, and step back with a startled. "Xander what's wrong?" Xander stepped into the living room, eye's flicking back and forth, checking for danger. then he moved and sat down. "Nothing I just..It's nothing"  
Xander didn't notice Giles checking on how he moved. noteing the military percision.. the dark eye's.. and how the boy had filled out over the years. "Bad news from your brother?" Giles frowned. he didn't remember.. and then the wish took affect finally and Gile's memory's shifted some to accomidate the added knowledge of 'Zack' Xander's older brother. the memorys that Xander had thirteen other brother's and sisters and that they all lived all over the world. things like that.

Xander blinked at the question then rememberd that that was the story he told. that he'd been able to find his 'family' when he was younger and get in touch with them but had refused to leave because he hadn't wanted to lose Willow and buffy as friends. "It could be better. I had to call and talk to him for a few moments today. do you know if their upping the charge between section A and B today?" Sunny dale was far from what all the 'oldsters' had called it's glory days. now you lived where you could and worked your ass off for what you could get. he lived in a home simply because his parents had bought it before the Bombing. or well.. his adoptive parents. and it was in sunnydale.

The weird abounded there to begian with. what was one Genetic mix up more? Xander firmly shook his head. 'Damn it this is NOT me.. Im not him.. he's not real..' he ment the X5-554 bit.  
it was irritateing as all hell, but it was the truth. but some how the X5 Transgenic soldier was more him then Xander Harris 'normal joe'. he shifted from one side to the other of the couch nervously. before training took over and he sit still. first things first. he needed to get some tryptophan Pills. or drink a hell of a lot more milk then he drank now a days.

So while the rest of the world was affected in one way Sunnydale was affected similarly but not quite as much by the day crowed as by th enight crowed.  
Sure the day was hard, and the night not so much. at night all you could lose was your life. during the day you could lose your lively hood. though you'd still live. you'd just end up makeing your home in one of the many abandoned building's in the small, though growing larger and larger, city. "Zack's fine Giles. and so are the others.." if you could call Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker nearly getting his hands on Xander's Twin, Max, fine. he sure as hell didn't. just the thought of Lydecker getting ahold of Max or any of his family scared him to hell.  
and pissed him off at the same time.

"And?" Came Giles unruffled sighed. "And this.. you know what never mind I.. I just need to go blow off some steam." he mutterd. and when Giles when to say he'd call buffy or willow Xander waved a hand. why involve the Slayer and her witchy side kick when he could take care of himself. "I'll be sure to go along the roads that are full of the army." he murmerd. meaning the Initiative. In 1999, the research center of 'the Initiative' was located underground, beneath the University of California campus in Sunnydale. but since the bomb, well they didn't have to hide. they just hid the fact they still did tests on the night life of sunnydale.

Of course that was the reason buffy was now dateing yet another person. because Riley broke Buffy's heart. but it also ment Xander had to be overly carefull, and more clumbsy then normal around the soldiers considering he did NOT wish to get caught. he always wore shirts that had collars he could pull up over his bar code. keeping it firmly out of sight. even with his shagy head of hair. Xander rubbed at his fore head and left the librarians, or would that be Ex-Librarians house and headed back to his own. for the first few blocks he remained, as he'd promised, where there where soldiers, but then he slipped into an alley and set off. takeing a few running steps he slamned one foot against the alley wall and ran up a bit before he grabed the upper wall and pulled himself up.

Walking along the edge to one of the roofs aligned with the wall and then ran along the roofs all the way home. once there he droped down on their neighbor's side walk in their side yard, jumped up and over the fence and then took the stairs on the outside of his 'parents' home and down into the basement where he locked the door up tight. his night vision kicked in and he flicked his eyes over the place, checking to see that all of his 'alarms' where still there. not one of the peices of papers had moved on his things. he went up the inside basement stair's to feel along the doors ledge and found the hair he'd left there as well. add in the fact that the room held only his scent and very faintly the drunken scent of his father or mother he relaxed and went into his 'kitchen' cubby to turn on the coffe pot. having to boil the water and use some instant coffe he had hidden away for his stress full days.

The year was 2019, and Xander could remember in the year of 2009 about the escape. but he could also remember that 1999 wasnt only but a few years ago. he sighed and sat down. how the hell could ONE wish of jumped his life a few years ahead of where it had been. hell for christ sake he was 19 AGAIN. he hated that age the first time through and suddenly he was there again. he rubbed irritable at his face and poured himself some coffe and sat down on one of his scavaged chairs. "Me and my BIG mouth." a soft knock sounded on the door to the outside and Xander moved there wairly. Brown eye's narrowing. then he heard very very softly and in Zack's voice. 'Xan?' and he stood there floord. he'd JUST talked to Zack a few hours ago. how the hell had he gotten to sunnydale california so fast.


	3. Chapter 1 Bar Code part 3

_**X5-554**_

_**Dark Angel / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter One: Bar Code**_

_**Part: C**_

Genre: Dark Angel / Xander harris / Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter:

warnings for this story: Disturbing and violent themes, Possible Yaoi, possible Buffy Bashing. and perhaps just a little willow, and Cordelia on the side.

Author notes: as you can tell, my time lines bouncing all over the place. I do apologize.  
Yes I've added another crossover to my story. so sue me.. I liked Soldiers 'years'..

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Huh?: Im sorry you feel that way, yes my puncuation and spelling and general grammer is bad. but im on a windows 98 and it doesn't LIKE most things so im stuck useing notebook until I can get a more up to date computer. which I hope for really really soon.

Bobboky: glad you think so.

Now on with the show..

The year was 2019, and Xander could remember in the year of 2009 about the escape. but he could also remember that 1999 wasnt only but a few years ago. he sighed and sat down. how the hell could ONE wish of jumped his life a few years ahead of where it had been. hell for christ sake he was 19 AGAIN. he hated that age the first time through and suddenly he was there again. he rubbed irritable at his face and poured himself some coffe and sat down on one of his scavaged chairs. "Me and my BIG mouth." a soft knock sounded on the door to the outside and Xander moved there wairly. Brown eye's narrowing. then he heard very very softly and in Zack's voice. 'Xan?' and he stood there floord. he'd JUST talked to Zack a few hours ago. how the hell had he gotten to sunnydale california so fast.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

He reacted on instinct grabbing 'Zack' by the front of his black sweat shirt and twisted slaming him into a wall as his other arm went across the other's throat. "Who are you.." no way was this zack.. maybe a look alike X5 but still. "What's your Designation.." he snapped. forcing himself not to remember as he'd fought when they'd tried to erase the name hed chosen. then again tried to remember this wasn't his LIFE.  
"X5-599 " came the calm response. Xander slowly relaxed. "Sorry Zack.. It's just.. why didn't you tell me before that you where in Sunnydale." his tone was accuseing as he glared at his older 'brother'. it wasn't Like he was to surprised. Zack always made sure his 'baby brothers and sisters' where safe. he'd made it so they could all grow up, if not normal at least.. there.  
in the real world instead of back at manticore as a bunch of mindless killing machines.

"Because, Lydecker's here. I had to warn you. he's here because of something called a 'Slayer' also knowen as the 'Chosen' one." Xander closed his eyes. why shouldn't he be suprised?  
Buffy never made an attempt to make herself 'normal'. or well she did she just sucked at it. REALLY badly.  
"Yeah.. I know two people he'd be hunting for.." he mutterd in irritation. "and am not a happy camper." his voice was dry.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

'Year One' Placement.  
(a bit of xanders life as a 'transgenic' that I Made up. or more borrowed from soldier hence it's inclusion above.)

Baby's in beds in one long row alternetly cried, waved their hands and feet or laid there silently stareing up at the ceiling. little hands fisted and waveing above their heads.  
a soldier colonel walked back and forth through the rows as he stared down at the infents. watching some, leaving little clips hooked on their 'beds' to show what team they'd be raised, trained, and lived with for the rest of their lives, or until they where put into a diffrent team. his gaze was cold on the infants. at one with 'X5-452' on the plate where the infants name and parent's identification would normaly be, he paused and studied him before placeing him with group A. nurses would take the marked cribs on wheels and walk out of the room with them, some of the infants crying. but X5-452 Seemed to be quite, his brown eye's stareing up at the nurses as they moved him, and his soon to be brother's and sister's from the room where they'd been looked over.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

'Year Two' Training part 1

A row of fourteen Children sat and stared at a cage that held a pig in it. another man came through a slide open door shoving a cage that held three dogs inn in it. it was pressed upa gainst the side of the pigs cage and locked in. the dogs snarling and barking as they strained to get to the pig. within moments the two doors where open and the hounds where through tearing into the pigs easily. X5-493, or knowen to his team mates, his family as Ben, turned his head away closing his eyes. only to have one of the instructers force his head back and snap at him to open his eyes to watch as the hounds tore the pig apart. sending blood everywhere, even onto the children in the first row.

That night some of the children had nightmares of THEM being the ones the dogs tore apart, or tore each other apart or just plain nightmares of drowning in blood. that was when they all learned the hard way that transgenic's did NOT show emotions. ANY emotion and where forced to march all night long and practice wepons training and such. or where even hit and slapped. and it only got worse if they showed exhaustion or so forth.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Present:

Xander watched as Zack paced back and forth in his 'apartment' if you could call the basement that. "That still doesn't answer why you didn't tell me you where here on the phone." Xander tried to keep the accusation out of his voice. but he couldn't help it. "Because, it wasn't safe. they could of had all the phones here taped." Xander was about to say rediculus.. then actually thought about it. that was possible. he sighed and moved up to the other's side. Zack sighed but did turn his head lifting his hair to show the bar code on the back of his throat. makeing Xander feel more reassured as he saw the normal barcode. he moved and started some coffe, finding it really gave his system a zing. things hadn't gotten to bad but traveling was.. interesting. okay it was a bitch now a days.

The police force half the time harraseing the people who lived in the town then those causeing problems. such as robbing, stealing, human slavery. you named it it probably happend. especially in sunnydale where monsters MUNCHED on human beings.  
Shakeing his head Xander sat down. "So.. you came running because Lydecker showed up in the town you knew I was in. I can't leave. not and let buffy get put through the same thing as we were. and she's to stupied to actually think it could happen to her anyways"  
yes his voice was bitter.

Zack studdied him and Xander sighed. "I've been friends with her since my 'family' moved me here from the adoption center they found me in. and to be truthfull Im surprised Lydecker didn't find me there to begian with." this reality was becomeing more and more real to him, and the other one a... dream. he actually LIKED this reality. he wasn't weak here, wasn't the useless one. even though he did pretend to be clumsy and uncordinated around buffy and willow and cordelia.  
"anyways, as you've probably relized. there are.. things out there. Buffy's the 'Chosen one' or the 'Slayer'. and she's only survived because of me and Willow. we keep her grounded, keep her remembering she might be strong but she's human." unlike him. the old bitterness almost swamped him.

"Are they treating you okay here?" Xander didn't look at him at that. "It's.. Bareble and not as bad as the Compound. they generally ignore me unless HE is drunk." he mutterd. but he was able to keep his 'adoptive' father away from him easily.


	4. Chapter 2 Team or Family 1

_**X5-554**_

_**Dark Angel / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter Two: Team or Family?**_

_**Part: A**_

Genre: Dark Angel / Xander harris / Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter:

warnings for this story: Disturbing and violent themes, Possible Yaoi, possible Buffy Bashing. and perhaps just a little willow, and Cordelia on the side.

Author notes: as you can tell, my time lines bouncing all over the place. I do apologize.  
Yes I've added another crossover to my story. so sue me.. I liked Soldiers 'years'..

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

Zack studdied him and Xander sighed. "I've been friends with her since my 'family' moved me here from the adoption center they found me in. and to be truthfull Im surprised Lydecker didn't find me there to begian with." this reality was becomeing more and more real to him, and the other one a... dream. he actually LIKED this reality. he wasn't weak here, wasn't the useless one. even though he did pretend to be clumsy and uncordinated around buffy and willow and cordelia.  
"anyways, as you've probably relized. there are.. things out there. Buffy's the 'Chosen one' or the 'Slayer'. and she's only survived because of me and Willow. we keep her grounded, keep her remembering she might be strong but she's human." unlike him. the old bitterness almost swamped him.

"Are they treating you okay here?" Xander didn't look at him at that. "It's.. Bareble and not as bad as the Compound. they generally ignore me unless HE is drunk." he mutterd. but he was able to keep his 'adoptive' father away from him easily.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

The next day found Xander back at Giles apartment, with Zack, wanting Giles to explain the weird shit to his Brother, it hadn't surprised Xander to much considering, he was a genetically enhanced transgenic super-soldier. from a secret govermental building run by Manticore. who was he to bitch about vampires, werewolves and all that went bump in the night?  
No one so he had just taken it in stried, though stuck with his image as a slacker, normal human, had showen surprise. now he was about to share one of his biggest secrets with Giles. and he'd wanted his 'big brother' with him. incase Giles reacted wrongly. he'd promised himself he'd tell the older gentlemen the next time Zack came into town. the last time being to check up on him.

Now came the time of truth. swallowing Xander stood 'at ease'. with his legs spread and hands behind his back. he didn't even relize he was that nervus until Zack shot him a look. no emotion on his face, X5's did not show emotion. "Giles, you know I have.... had twelve brother's and sisters right?" the old man studied him. "You've told me so yourself." the older man said, eye's flicking to Zack and back again. "Though Honestly you and your older brother look nothing alike.." Xander could guess the older man had just assumed they'd all been adopted.

Sighing he screwed up his courage and then. "We're not adopted Giles, we're family because we where all each other had. there .. I am not normal. you've probably noticed." he shifted his wait forward set to run without even thinking about it. refuseing to admit to himself that he was scared. VERY scared of loseing the older gentlemen.  
"I and my brother's and sisters were genetically engineered, and carried to term by a human woman, some time around the turn of the 21st century. We were created for a secret government supersoldier program called "Manticore", at the time located in Gillette, Wyoming. As with almost all Manticore's soldiers, I have a barcode on the back of my neck, with my identifying number sequence (332960073452)" he said the number easily, as if he'd said it before and his voice took the controled tones of.. back then.  
"I am an X-5 model and I am thus referred to as , Xander is the name that I gave to myself." he took a deep and calming breath eyeing the older gentlmen worriedly as Giles just stared at him.

He knew the man was probably surprised, or startled or even horrified. and just hoped he'd let him continue. he felt Zack move in next to him, almost protectively. Xander and Max had always been the most.. careing of the group. though also the most determined to protect their family. "Our life was not.. is not nice. we were.. tourtured. pushed far beyond even human limits. we..had bones broken, to see how fast we healed of the injury. where closed into tanks and held at the bottom of water to see how long we could hold our breath." his voice shook slightly. mind flashing with the memorys of stareing out at his team. his.. family and their worrie as he struggled not to panic and lose the little air he had inside of his chest.

"In 2009, led by Zack (X5-599) and pursued by Manticore, twelve of the X-5s escaped through a snow-filled forest." His voice shook slightly. he could still feel the bitter anger as he and his twin had been seperated. but he understood. they would of both been caught if just one of them had been left behind. so seperateing them made sure At least ONE of them escaped.  
"I.. Reached a town a fair amount of distance from Manticore and hid on a milk truck that was going to the next one over. from there I travled as best I could and ended up being found by a nice women who took me to a foster care. I of course escaped and got further. then I ended up in another home, where the Harris's took me in." he whisperd the last.  
Shifting back a little so his shoulder pressed into Zacks.

Giles studied him. head tipped to the side. "Your not jokeing are you?" Xander swallowed and shook his head. "No Im not, that's why buffy's always able to.. feel me even though Im clearly not a demon. it's why spells go wrong around me." he added that in a ruefull tone. having tried to win Cordeila's love in a dirty tactic he admited. he'd been wrong and knew he shouldn't of done it at the time. it was also why when Xander had fought angelus he'd only come out with a few scrapes and bruises instead of dead.

XHXHXHXHXHXH

a few hours later Xander was sitting, more relaxed. when giles had figured out what had upset him, he'd reassured Xander that no, he did not think him a freak. no he would NOT stop being his friend. and that he would keep his secret which was the major problem Xander was having. "Xander?" He glanced up at Zacks questioning tone. when the other nodded at his hands Xander looked down and saw that a fine tremer had started. "Shit.." he cursed under his breath, and reached into his pants pocket for the bottle of tryptophan tablets. poped it open and downed a few of the tablets so that the vitamun could calm his system down. "Thanks Zack.." he mumbled. having forgotten to drink his normal three glasses of milk that day. to much had been happening.

"Xander are you alright? what are those?" Xander sighed. might as well. "The X5s have few weaknesses. However, the entire X5 series are both susceptible to seizures due to low levels of serotonin. " xander said, voice quite. "At Manticore, tryptophan is administered daily to control the seizures, but since we've been out We..the escapee's.. need to find it in other sources. such as milk.." Xander murmerd. voice a bit subdubed. "there's other problems but..it's hard to say.." he murmerd. then stood up to begian paceing. "The reason We .. well I told you is because Lydecker's here in sunnydale." Xander couldn't hide the fear he felt towards Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker. it was to ingrained in him from his child hood. and it didn't help he was terrified of going back to Manticore.


	5. Chapter 2 Team or Family 2

_**X5-554**_

_**Dark Angel / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter Two: Team or Family?**_

_**Part: B**_

Genre: Dark Angel / Xander harris / Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter:

warnings for this story: Disturbing and violent themes, Possible Yaoi, possible Buffy Bashing. and perhaps just a little willow, and Cordelia on the side.

Author notes: as you can tell, my time lines bouncing all over the place. I do apologize.  
Yes I've added another crossover to my story. so sue me.. I liked Soldiers 'years'..

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

a few hours later Xander was sitting, more relaxed. when giles had figured out what had upset him, he'd reassured Xander that no, he did not think him a freak. no he would NOT stop being his friend. and that he would keep his secret which was the major problem Xander was having. "Xander?" He glanced up at Zacks questioning tone. when the other nodded at his hands Xander looked down and saw that a fine tremer had started. "Shit.." he cursed under his breath, and reached into his pants pocket for the bottle of tryptophan tablets. poped it open and downed a few of the tablets so that the vitamun could calm his system down. "Thanks Zack.." he mumbled. having forgotten to drink his normal three glasses of milk that day. to much had been happening.

"Xander are you alright? what are those?" Xander sighed. might as well. "The X5s have few weaknesses. However, the entire X5 series are both susceptible to seizures due to low levels of serotonin. " xander said, voice quite. "At Manticore, tryptophan is administered daily to control the seizures, but since we've been out We..the escapee's.. need to find it in other sources. such as milk.." Xander murmerd. voice a bit subdubed. "there's other problems but..it's hard to say.." he murmerd. then stood up to begian paceing. "The reason We .. well I told you is because Lydecker's here in sunnydale." Xander couldn't hide the fear he felt towards Colonel Donald Michael Lydecker. it was to ingrained in him from his child hood. and it didn't help he was terrified of going back to Manticore.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

"And he's after Buffy.. and possible the others in the group. could you think of what they could do if they could find out what the Gene that allows willow to do magic, or Oz to shape shift into his wolf form.. do you know what they could do with the slayer's powers?" his voice was.. a near growel of frustration. Zack suddenly reached out and pulled him in against his chest and at first Xander tensed, set to fight the hold then forced himself to calm down, face burried in his older brother's chest. his real life becomeing more and more distant. as if it was just a dream. "Sorry It's just.." Zacks voice was a low murmer. "It's alright little brother. it's alright.. I know. You don't want anyone else going through what we did." Xander nodded and slowly calmned. once he was he pulled out of Zack's hold, a crooked smile on his lips. "Thanks.." he punched his brother's shoulders and received one in return.

Giles coughed pulling their thoughts back to what was going on. "So I take it it's time to move the girls somewhere other then their homes?" there where pleanty of abandoned buildings in Sunnydale, even though it was almost over flowing with more life then it had had ten year's ago. "They can always stay at my building. it's pretty much empty. well besides myself of course. and it'll need some work done on the roof to use the upper floors but it's cool.." he said. he'd moved into there the day he'd come to the town. and hadn't moved out since. it made the place vamp free unless he was stupied enough to invite one in.  
Which of course he wasn't. He rubbed at his face as he streatched. "We do have a slight problem though." he mutterd as he stood and paced. was it getting hot in there or was it just him?  
"And what's that.." came from Giles makeing Xander chuckle. "What if they have some of ours there. I know not all of us got out of that place.." his voice was... irritable.

It wasn't exactly the type of family reunion that he had imagined. but if he could take Lydecker out, he would. Just then there came a nock at Giles door and Buffy came stalking in with Willow and Oz behind her. "Hey Gil...." there was a pause and then Buffy launched herself at Zack, and Xander didn't think he lunged forward, dropping all the masks of the 'clutz' the 'Clumbsy' member of the team as he grabbed Buffy's foot, twisted and sent her sailing into the coach across from Giles chair. he felt Zack move to cover his back as they'd been trained.  
"Buffy.." came Willows yelp as she rushed to the blondes side, buffy was already up and getting set to attack them again.  
"Buffy Anne Summers stop this instant.." Giles snapped. "But Giles that's not Xander those have to be demons.." Oz spoke up in a calm voice. with more then his normal one or two words.  
"Smells like Xander.." this brought Buffy to a stop as she blinked.

"Yeah it's me buff.. no Im not a vampire. if you want we can all wait till sun up but I have more pressing concerns." namely being he didn't want to tell them eactly what he was. didn't want to see disgust, or hate or even pitty in his friends eyes.  
but he had the whole lydecker stick shoving itself into his life again. "This is my brother Zack"  
he watched as Willow frowned and studied them both. "You don't look a lot like family.." she pointed out and he and Zack shared an amused glance with each other at her timidness.  
"We.. grew up in the sam faculty.. the same.. Team when we were younger. Giles can fill you in we'll be back come sun up.." and he headed for the door ignoreing buffy's 'HEY' as the two of them slipped out side and took off for the two bikes not to far away. "We need to find and nutralize Lydecker.." Xander saw Zack nod in aprovel.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

"How could we not of noticed Xander wasn't who he claimed to be?" Buffy asked in a surprised voice. her green eye's narrowed in rage.  
"Buffy I've only knowen him since we were both eleven." she could remember running into Xander the first time. it was.. interesting. she'd been watching as he'd glanced back and forth as he walked through Sunnydales marketplace. eye's wide at the press of humanity. "I'd just assumed he'd come from a smaller town that was disbanding and moving into sunnydale.." all the small towns had started to disband as the people there had moved into the larger towns.  
"But still shouldn't I of SENSED..the diffrence?" Giles had told them everything Xander had told him. and about his 'family'.

"No a slayer senses demonic auras and such, even their prophetic dreams are only demon centerd." came Giles calm response to the upset blonde.  
"He's still the same boy you have knowen, you just now know he's a lot more capable then you assumed from his act." Giles tone was calm as he spoke. and a bit.. proud.  
he'd always thought the boy was doing a remarkable job as a normal human, of course this experimental, or whatever supersoldier was a bit to take in.  
"You know I know he's being hunted and all but he could of acted a bit more better in fighting." Buffy huffed.

"And what, forget himself and Ohh I don't know have them people FIND him.." snapped willow. "Geesh Buffy the boy's been running most of his life now, and you wanted him to throw off his 'mask' just for you." sometimes Willow felt that buffy was a complete idiot and sometimes she wasn't. hard to complain though considering buffy was the only one, so far, who could fight all the dead and walking things.


	6. Chapter 2 Team or Family 3

_**X5-554**_

_**Dark Angel / Xander Harris**_

_**By:star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter Two: Team or Family?**_

_**Part: C**_

Genre: Dark Angel / Xander harris / Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine, don't sue, considering im broke enough i had to borrow my brother's computer to even get this up.

ALL Spelling error's are mine.

Warnings for this chapter:

warnings for this story: Disturbing and violent themes, Possible Yaoi, possible Buffy Bashing. and perhaps just a little willow, and Cordelia on the side.

Author notes: as you can tell, my time lines bouncing all over the place. I do apologize.  
Yes I've added another crossover to my story. so sue me.. I liked Soldiers 'years'.. and this will have bits of "Hit a Sista Back" and "Meow" as well as "...And Jesus Brought a Casserole" in it so deal with the jumpage please.

Advertisement: and Im looking for a beta, as everyone can tell my writeing.. not the best. so if you'd care for a position as a beta I'd be apreciated, or hell if you wish you could give me hints on where this story should go. Or idea's anyways. I like ideas I can work into the story line.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

"How could we not of noticed Xander wasn't who he claimed to be?" Buffy asked in a surprised voice. her green eye's narrowed in rage.  
"Buffy I've only knowen him since we were both eleven." she could remember running into Xander the first time. it was.. interesting. she'd been watching as he'd glanced back and forth as he walked through Sunnydales marketplace. eye's wide at the press of humanity. "I'd just assumed he'd come from a smaller town that was disbanding and moving into sunnydale.." all the small towns had started to disband as the people there had moved into the larger towns.  
"But still shouldn't I of SENSED..the diffrence?" Giles had told them everything Xander had told him. and about his 'family'.

"No a slayer senses demonic auras and such, even their prophetic dreams are only demon centerd." came Giles calm response to the upset blonde.  
"He's still the same boy you have knowen, you just now know he's a lot more capable then you assumed from his act." Giles tone was calm as he spoke. and a bit.. proud.  
he'd always thought the boy was doing a remarkable job as a normal human, of course this experimental, or whatever supersoldier was a bit to take in.  
"You know I know he's being hunted and all but he could of acted a bit more better in fighting." Buffy huffed.

"And what, forget himself and Ohh I don't know have them people FIND him.." snapped willow. "Geesh Buffy the boy's been running most of his life now, and you wanted him to throw off his 'mask' just for you." sometimes Willow felt that buffy was a complete idiot and sometimes she wasn't. hard to complain though considering buffy was the only one, so far, who could fight all the dead and walking things.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander hadn't told the other's, why should he, but sometimes, he'd.. helped out when they' done heir 'shove xander to the side' rotuine. having silently fallowed and protected their backs.  
considering all buffy seemed able to do was to race after the vampires infront of her and never thinking a group might be trailing her. as they reached his apartment he lead the way in, absently checking the precautions to warn him that Lydecker was there, before going in with a more relaxed air. though he was always ready for an attack. it's what had saved him quite a few times. when cops had raided the building, or when he'd had a few close calls in other cities. he sat down on the scalvaged Coach and watched as Zack looked the apartment he'd chosen and fixed up out. "Nice.." he murmerd softly.

"It's just a building. it's not home. I don't let the girls know where I live simply because that would be dangerus for them." he murmerd as his brother sat down next to him. "Why'd you come. if Lydeckers looking for Buffy, why come?" he watched his brother wairly for the answer.  
"Just because he's after your blonde friend doesn't mean he wouldn't set his sights after you if you weren't carefull. I figured I'd come and keep you safe.. you are my baby brother after all." Xander snorted. "I bet you don't do this to max. " he mutterd good naturedly. it was nice to see Zack again. and one day he knew he and his siblings would be able to see each other again. one day that is.

Someday far in the future, when Lydecker and Manticore where no more. "Actually I do, you and her are always getting into trouble. or at least she is.. so I figured if Lydeckers coming here, you'd need protecting.." Xander sighed in irritation. He and max had the same Bar code, no one was sure why. but it was thought because they where twins. with only the diffrence of her being female and him being male. "Hows max and the Wheel chair guy..?" he asked distractedly as he built up the heat in the apartment. having turned it back on not to long ago. his apartment so far was the only one useing it but that was fine. that was how he liked it. less chance for others to end up dead, or hurt because of their association with him.

Though if he'd been able, he'd have his whole family there with him. "So how's Max?" he shifted so he was faceing his brother. that way he could at least see his face. it still felt unreal. that Zack was there. "She's fine. I came because Tinga was captured. or well traded her life for her sons. and we need to go in and get her out." Xander felt his heart squeeze painfully.  
"Im in.." he snapped and grabed a few of his wepons. leaving everything else. th ehouse was protected by magic. it was at least enough to keep other humans out. demon son the other hand he had no clue. Pulling his leather coat off of the hanger in the closet he pulled it on and headed out. not even waiting for Zack. knowing the other would be right behind him.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Year 8 : Training part 2

Two rows of children raced down the road, moving at a pace faster then any growen adult could. the children where all about eight, on up. the smaller ones in the back the older ones, stoping at about 10 year's of age, ran as one. one child though was falling behind. sweat coating his face and makeing his clothes stick to his frame. when one of the boys in front noticed he droped back, grasping the falling behind youth by the arm and helped him catch up, takeing up the tale end of the group and manageing to keep the youth up with the others as well.  
On a hill a couple of adults watched through Brinoculars.

When the team got back to the compound two gaurds moved and took the youth, X5-234 and left with him. causeing the group of 15 children to watch in clear worrie until one of the trainers snapped at them. "Eye's front.." and they all jerked back into a straight row, looking across at others of their team.  
This had happend before. sometimes the Team mate came back. sometimes they never saw them again. at the end of the day the group was sent to their barracks. Two dark haired children, one with almost black brown eyes and one with amber colored brown eyes moved up to the oldest boy. "We should go soon. before anymore of us are taken."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander jerked awake, sweat coating his forehead as he stared up at the roof of his room. he knew he'd made no sound. he never did. they'd been trained to show no emotion. X5's did NOT show emotion. "Fuck.." he mutterd, shoving himself up and out of his bed to go into the living room. it felt overly warm for an october evening.  
He shoved himself to his feet and headed for the front door, leaving a note on the end table near the coach as he did so. after all, didn't want to worrie big brother. and then headed out into the town. wondering exactly how he was going to explain to the gang tha the had to leave for a few days, or even longer. on a mission that might not let him come back. especially if he was caught.

Giles could keep buffy out of trouble after all. or at least, Xander hoped so. sighing in irritation he climbed on eof the taller buildings in Sunnydale and sat on the roof, stareing out over the city. he liked coming up there. it made him feel like he was just another person, who had their ups and downs in life. but come the morning they'd be just the same. but he wasn't. he was a genetically enhanced transgenic super-soldier. He wasn't normal. he had been born, yes, but that was about it.  
"One of these days, your going to leave and find trouble and IM not going to be able to find you.." Zacks voice was amused as he settled down next to Xander. and Xander had to stop himself from swatting the other.

He'd picked up some bad habit's hanging out with the girls. "Yeah yeah.. talk to the hand.." he mutterd then leaned into the other's shoulders. "I wonder how their takeing it. the whole..Genetic mess that is me." his voice was worried. but that wasn't the real reason he was up there and he knew Zack knew it. He had had a nightmare. again. another nightmare. just what he had need the night before a long trip to save Tinga. he sighed. "So.. exactly what happend?" and so he was told about How Tinga had helped in a mission, only to try and go back for her family. how the boy had displayed X5 capabilitys and had been infected. and everything from there.  
"They went after a KID?" he whisperd. anger laceing the words. well okay they where useing the kid to get to Tinga but still.. that was down right CHEATING. no CRUEL. fuck cheating.


End file.
